


i'll cover you

by HuiLian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tiny!Dick, YeetDC2020, batman's cape, i seem to like putting the commish in cameos, oh well, this is wish fullfillment i tell you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: “Come on, then, chum.” Bruce shifted his grip, allowing Dick to burrow into the warmth of Bruce’s chest. Then, almost as an afterthought, Bruce swept his cape to rest on top of Dick. It was warm, and Bruce was even warmer. Dick relaxed._Dick was cold and tired, but thankfully Batman was there, so Dick can rest, right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 255





	i'll cover you

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough fics about dick hiding underneath Bruce's cape. this is my attempt to fix that.   
> Title is from Rent

Dick’s teeth were chattering. He wanted to cross his arms across his body, but that would jeopardize his movement, and that was absolutely unacceptable on patrol. Thankfully his hands were already gloved, so he did not have to worry about his fingers being too stiff to hold on to the grapple gun. 

Maybe the leotard was not such a good idea after all. Dick thought he could handle it, he had performed in costumes like this for years, come summer or winter, but winter in Gotham is a different breed. He had tights on, of course, but it was not nearly enough to keep the cold out. Pre-patrol warm-ups were normally enough to keep him warm even before all the jumping around rooftops started, but tonight it was not enough, even as he ran and jumped at full speed trying to catch the robber that had run away. 

Batman was negotiating the hostage situation inside the bank, and GCPD has not shown up yet, so the job of trying to catch this robber fell to Robin. Honestly, it wasn’t too hard. Dick might be small, but he was faster than the robber. Even if he wasn’t, the robber had to run around buildings, while Dick had the shortcut of just running on top of them, so he was still faster. 

Dick calculated that he just needed to clear one more building before he can jump on the robber. The guy had slowed down. Probably because he didn’t see anyone coming behind him. Little did he know, if Robin was chasing you, you better look  _ up _ . 

There! Dick cleared the top of this building, then jumped. Higher height meant higher velocity when he hit the robber, and Dick needed all the speed he could get to successfully drop this guy. He did a somersault in the air, because that’s what he did when he fell from somewhere high, and because the somersault would further increase his velocity. Like he said, he needed all the speed he could get. 

The poor guy did not even realize he was being jumped upon. No reaction at all. Dick’s foot connected to his head before he even knew what was going on. The guy passed out instantly. 

Dick reached for his comm. “Batman? I caught the runaway.” 

Bruce grunted.

“We’re on Glasglow Avenue. He’s down.” 

“Stay with him, Robin. GCPD are on their way,” Bruce said. 

That means the hostage situation hadn’t been resolved. Drat. Dick was looking forward to being home already, preferably drinking Alfred’s hot chocolate. He was cold, and he was going to be colder by the time GCPD arrived. The little running stint had not done much for that. 

Dick was tired, too. He stayed up all of last night finishing his homework. One of the conditions of him being allowed out on some school nights was that his schoolwork would not suffer. Dick was trying to persuade Bruce and Alfred to allow him out as Robin on  _ all _ school nights, and so he needed to keep up with all his work. 

(It didn’t help that all the work needed to be done in English, a language he did not even learn before Haly’s decided to tour in America.) 

Dick was not looking forward to waiting,  _ alone _ , for the GCPD to come to pick the robber up. He tied the guy’s hands and feet, checked him over for weapons and other surprises, and secured  _ those _ and the money he managed to take with him. Afterwards, however, there was nothing else to do but wait. 

Dick tried walking around. It kept him warm, for a while. But then exhaustion overtook him, and he no longer has the strength to walk. Then, as time ticks on and no GCPD in sight, Dick sat down. 

He swore to himself that he was  _ not  _ going to fall asleep. He was Robin! He was better than this. He could keep watch of a single perp! Dick kept his eyes open, but it must have closed, because he opened them when he heard Bruce’s voice from his comms. “Robin. Robin, come in.” 

Dick answered, even before he was fully awake. “Yeah, B?” 

“Is the GCPD there yet?” 

Dick blinked. Once, twice. He looked around. Thankfully, the robber was still out cold. Good. He mustn’t have slept for long then. No police cars in sight though, but he could hear the siren. He said so to Bruce. 

“Come back as soon as GCPD gets there,” Bruce said. 

“Copy that, Batman.” 

As soon as he said that, a police officer showed up. 

“We can’t get the car in here, the street’s too narrow. Can he walk, Robin?” the police officer said. 

“He’s out cold, ma’am.” Dick smiled apologetically. 

The police officer sighed. She was clearly unhappy with having to haul the guy to the police car, but she said, “That’s alright, Robin. Can you stay with him while I get my partner?” 

“I stayed with him this whole time, didn’t I?” Dick gave her his brightest smile. That’s what Robin did. Robin smiled even he was tired and cold, because if he didn’t, who would? 

It worked, too. The police officer smiled a bit, nodded to him, then ran, presumably to get her partner. Dick stood up, and then, after checking no one was seeing, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he watched the robber, blinking hard every once in a while to  _ keep _ the sleep out of his eyes. 

The car must have been near, because the police officer came back fast, with her partner, as promised. Between the two of them, they made quick work of hauling the robber to the police car. 

“Do you want to come with us to the bank, Robin? We have to get back there too,” one of them said. 

Dick should refuse. Batman would want Dick to refuse. But Dick was tired and cold and he just wants the night to be over already, so he agreed. 

The police officer, the one that found him first, smiled. Properly, this time. “Come on, then,” she said. 

Dick could have sworn that he had just sat down inside the car, but apparently they had arrived on the bank. Batman must have seen him before he arrived, because the hands that opened the door was the gauntleted hands of Batman. 

“Robin? Are you hurt?” Bruce asked, low enough that only Dick could hear. 

“I’m fine, Batman.” Dick was not hurt. He was cold and tired and very sleepy, but he was not hurt. 

Bruce hummed. He lifted Dick up from the car seat, and said to Dick’s ear, “Are you cold?” 

Dick nodded. 

Then, Dick must have been very sleepy, because he saw Bruce’s lips curved into a smile. A small one, but still. Batman does not smile. Bruce smiles.  _ Batman _ does not smile. 

“Come on, then, chum.” Bruce shifted his grip, allowing Dick to burrow into the warmth of Bruce’s chest. Then, almost as an afterthought, Bruce swept his cape to rest on top of Dick. It was warm, and Bruce was even warmer. Dick relaxed. 

Dick could feel Bruce moving, but his grip on Dick never wavered. Dick tried to stay awake, at first, because this was still a crime scene and he was still Robin, but Bruce was here. Bruce was here, and so he would take care of everything, and Dick can just, clock out for a while. Dick put his head to the broad, steady shoulder of Batman, and rested it there. 

Bruce must have done the entire debriefing with Commissioner Gordon with Dick on his arms. Dick could hear them talking, but he didn’t know what they were talking about. He was too far gone to spend the mental energy needed to understand English, and furthermore, he could not care less at that moment. He was tired, and Bruce’s arms are comfortable, and what’s more, they were warm. Add the cape that covered Dick almost like a blanket, and Dick couldn’t have been moved from that spot if the world was ending. (Except not really, because he was  _ Robin _ .) 

After a while, Bruce shifted his hold on Dick, and Dick protested, because he was comfortable the way it had been before, thank you very much. The voices stopped, then the Commissioner let out something that must have been a laugh. He said something, and Dick could feel Bruce nodding. Dick burrowed in even deeper to Bruce’s chest. Bruce nodding had disrupted the peaceful lull he had been in. 

Dick felt Bruce move again, and then he felt Bruce’s breaths near his ear. “Are you asleep, Robin?” 

Dick’s answer was another sound of protest. 

Hidden behind Dick’s hair, Bruce laughed. Dick could feel the air tickling his ear. There was something wrong with Bruce laughing, but Dick couldn’t tell what it was. 

“What would Commissioner Gordon say to that, huh? Sleeping on the job?” 

Distantly, Dick realized that Bruce was not speaking English, because Dick didn’t have to spend so much energy into understanding him. Then, the full meaning behind the words hit him. Sleeping on the job! Dick startled awake. That’s what was wrong with Bruce laughing! Batman does not laugh, and Dick was supposed to be Robin right now! 

“Hush, Robin. Relax,” Bruce continued. “It’s fine. Let’s go home, shall we?” 

Dick realized that they were in front of the Batmobile. Bruce opened the passenger door, then positioned him in the passenger seat. Dick could feel Bruce’s hands strapping him in. When Bruce left, so does the warmth. Dick whined. 

Then, something was placed on top of him, returning the warmth of earlier. From somewhere in his mind that was still working, Dick realized that that something was Batman’s cape. Dick could feel his mind working, but right now, he was comfortable, safe, and warm.

Dick slept. 

(Later, it became a habit. Whenever he was cold or tired or just apprehensive about the situation, Dick would go under Bruce’s cape. It was long enough to hide him without any trouble, and Bruce didn’t seem to mind. Commissioner Gordon quickly learned that there might be a bird underneath the Bat’s cape, and learned not to trip over the cape.) 

(Later, much later, Dick would stand in front of Commissioner Gordon again, wishing that he could hide underneath Batman’s cape, where it was safe and warm and comfortable. He couldn’t do that, though, because this time, the cape was around his own shoulders.) 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that last bit. It came to me while i was writing and i had to share the pain with everyone, i guess.  
> stay safe, people!  
> check out my Tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
